


With You

by tsumikii



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumikii/pseuds/tsumikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this for my bff henry i luv aer so much i hope u luv this fic as much as i luv u ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

Ritsu knocked on the doorbell with Takano by his side. They were dreading the fact that they had to babysit Kisa and Yukina's daughter, 2 years old, because Yukina is sick and Kisa has to work and take care of Yukina, and the only people who have schedules flexible and free enough during this time of the year were, you guessed it, Takano and Ritsu. It was actually only Ritsu Kisa asked, but like every other event in Ritsu's life, Takano had to drag himself along. Which might (probably) be something he'd regret later on.

"Ah, thank you so much!" Kisa exclaimed once he opened the doorbell and saw their not so excited faces. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Yukina's so sick, I can't figure out what's wrong, and I can't just ignore Miya the whole time...I have her stuff ready. I'll be right back. She knows how to walk a little, but you'll need to carry her, she's asleep." Kisa left to go get her bags, and Ritsu looked anxiously at Takano.

"Er, you're carrying her." Takano smirked. "Have you ever even babysat a kid before, Ritsu? You look so stressed already, and we haven't even seen her yet."

Ritsu punched his arm, but of course, Takano just laughed. "Have you ever babysat?" He rolled his eyes.

"Actually, yes I have."

Ritsu looked at him in shock, then disbelief. "Who's?"

"Yokozowa's daughter. She was like 12 though, nothing compared to a baby."

Kisa came back carrying Miya with one arm and her bags in the other. "It has her diapers, wipes, soap, clothes, favorite snacks, milk powder, bottles, stuff like that...Anything else, please call me and let me know."

Takano walked forward and carefully took Miya into his own arms, carrying her carefully. She seemed to remain undisturbed in her sleep. Ritsu carried the bags.

"Bye, guys. You have no idea how much this means to me..."

Ritsu smiled. "Of course, Kisa. I know you'd do the same for me."

Kisa smiled nervously. "I don't know about that...Bye!" He closed the door.

They quietly carried Miya and the bags onto Takano’s car. Takano was still attentively carrying Miya, so he decided to stay in the backseat while Ritsu loaded the bags to the trunk and sat in the driver’s seat. “S-so uh, my apartment or yours?” Ritsu asked, starting the car up. Takano looked at him questionably. “We live in the same apartment building, Ritsu.” “I know! Where are we going to watch her…” Ritsu started driving warily.

“Well, i’m sure your apartment is a mess like always, so we can watch her in my apartment. You know very well I only have one bed, so we’ll have to share, of course…” Ritsu suddenly blushed and angrily replied, “I’ll sleep on the couch!” Takano smirked and put a finger to his lips. “Shh, the baby’s sleeping.” Ritsu just rolled his eyes and eventually, they arrived at the apartment.

* * *

Ritsu put the bags down on the table. Miya had woken up when they were getting out of the car, and Takano was sitting on the couch tickling her. Ritsu couldn’t lie to himself and admitted that Takano...actually looked kind of cute playing with Miya like that. He looked like a natural father. He was staring admirably when Takano looked at him and snapped at him. “Uh, Ritsu, earth to Ritsu.”

Ritsu jumped,blushing again. “What?!” Takano smirked. Again. That bastard was always smirking.

“I’m going to make dinner. You watch Miya, and I also think you need to change her diaper…” Takano pinched his nose and looked away, still carrying Miya who was drooling and trying to stand on his lap. He picked her up and walked up to Ritsu. “Why do I have to change her diaper?! I don’t even know how to!” Ritsu contended, carefully picking Miya up. “She really does stink!”

“Figure it out. You don’t want us to starve, don’t you? I’m willing to bet you only drank energy drinks and coffee today, you didn’t have time to go to the convenience store either. Just look it up on the internet or something.” He walked to the kitchen. Ritsu sucked his teeth but didn’t complain further, because he knew he was right.

He layed Miya down on the couch on top of a towel and sat down next to her, still holding so she wouldn’t fall. He looked it up on his phone. After trying to carefully change her, following the instructions, and trying not to die from suffocation because he held his breath the whole time, he thought he did it right. He was actually kind of proud of himself. “Takano, look! I did it!” He held Miya up like that scene from Lion King.

Takano looked at him and snickered. “You do realize, you put it on backwards, right?”

* * *

 

Miya finally fell asleep on her tiny yet comfy small makeshift crib. Takano and Ritsu spent hours playing with her, feeding her, burping her, and watching her. It was 1:07 am. It took her a while to sleep since she already slept when they first picked her up.

“I don’t know what Kisa was thinking, raising a kid when he already has a busy schedule. I mean, we only watched her for a few hours so far and she needs so much attention. I couldn’t do it,” Ritsu yawned. Both he and Takano were laying on the bed, with Takano’s arm around Ritsu’s shoulders. “Well, Yukina already graduated from university and he’s an already popular artist. He just stays home all day painting, he can watch the baby while Kisa’s at work. They raised quite a lot of money, their house is pretty big…” Takano sighed, “They’re pretty much settled. They have a pretty good life. I would like something like that.”

“Something like what?” Ritsu looked up at him questionably. Takano smiled softly and held his cheek. “I want someone to live with, someone to raise a child with, in a nice home. Someone with brown hair and emerald green eyes, whose name is Onodera Ritsu.”

Ritsu blushed madly and looked away. “Go to sleep, Takano.”

“I love you, Ritsu.” He changed his position so they were spooning, and held onto Ritsu tightly. He closed his eyes.

“...I love you too.”

**  
These next few days of watching Miya might not be as bad as they thought. Maybe, just a little, Ritsu wanted the same thing Takano did (he totally wants).**


End file.
